1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick feeder for conveying or feeding workpieces to a predetermined place, and particularly to an effective technology applicable to a stick feeder for conveying or feeding semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art Statement
Stick feeders are well known and comprise an elongated stick for carrying a plurality of workpieces housed therein; and a stopper/holding block for receiving and holding workpieces discharged sequentially from the stick.
A stick feeder with such a structure is used, for example, in a process where a workpiece such as a semiconductor device discharged to a stopper/holding block thereafter removed by means such as a vacuum pad, and carried to a predetermined place.
In the above type stick feeder, it is required that various sized workpieces be fed smoothly to and positioned reliably at a holding position by the stopper/holding block. To this end, various kinds of stopper/holding blocks corresponding to the sizes of workpieces must usually be prepared and exchanged in accordance with changes in the sizes of workpieces, in order to handle the various sized workpieces.
The stopper/holding block is formed by combining integrally a workpiece holding portion and a stopping portion, and therefore, it becomes relatively large, requiring much space for storing many kinds of stopper/holding blocks corresponding to workpieces of various sizes and making it difficult to make the stick feeder at low cost. Thus, a stick feeder of this type is both expensive and less flexible than desired.